


Love… Love is messy.

by MinaMauveine



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Paul is a Himbo and the biggest Lesbian Support I've ever seen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Ellie had written paper after paper on the subject. Transcribed the emotions she’d watched in her father’s countless movies, but she had never felt its complex reality till now.
Relationships: Aster Flores & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores/Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Paul Munsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Love… Love is messy. 

Ellie had written paper after paper on the subject. Transcribed the emotions she’d watched in her father’s countless movies, but she had never felt its reality till now. 

Love isn’t always equal and even when it is, the time and place may not be. 

Kissing Aster felt right, made Ellie feel all the things she had only pretended to know when typing out those essays. 

Feeling the other girl smile against her mouth, knowing that she’d made the person she loved happy, even for a moment. It was sweet Euphoria. 

You had to squint at a map to find this town and it was anything but permissible of her feelings, but maybe… In four years time, change will come.

If not. 

Ellie would bring change back with her.


	2. Chapter 2

They start texting once she settles into her dorm. Under the same ghost accounts, but this time Aster knows it's her behind the handle. 

Knows and _ still _ wants to keep talking. 

It makes a world of difference.

Ellie’s cell vibrated. Paul and her were texting too. After the whole mess at church, he had come bearing bags of corn tacos and brand new apology sausages. Patent pending. 

Once he started making food like he had always been a part of her home’s kitchen. He had stumbled over his apology. All hands curled in front of himself like the world’s largest sweetest hamster. 

Aster was right. 

He was safe. 

He had the unfathomable trait of making a person feel at ease and heard. 

He was earnest and ardent, and someone she could call her best friend… Her first real friend. 

Ellie can’t tell who she misses more and feels conflicted for being so capricious with her fancies.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine’s Day. 

When the whole world is committedly reminding her how lame it was to be single and  _ deeply _ unable to mingle. 

When Ellie first arrived on campus she was surprised with how different everyone was. People didn’t busymind. Even when they did it wasn’t like Squahamish. There weren’t expectations one had to adhere with. 

Young people were here to learn and “find” themselves and...she supposed she was finding herself as well. 

The room door judgingly clicked behind her.

She was also finding herself kicked out of her shared dorm. At least her roommate was getting lucky. 

“We found you!” 

“Huh-”

Ellie was sweeped up by sturdy arms and swung dizzily around. Paul’s leathermen smelt of familiar spices and fresh cut grass. 

She’s carefully released, but felt the butterflies in her stomach multiplying when Aster leaned close and lingered her lips on Ellie’s burning cheeks. 

“What are you two doing here!” 

“We’re going to have a rom-com movie marathon!”

“What?!”

He rummaged in his duffel bag and plucked out several DVD cases from his duffel bag. Fanning them out in his hands like a deck of giant cards. 

An incredibly queer looking deck of cards. 

“Oh my god.” Ellie stared wide eyed at his puppyish grin. “Oh. My. God.” 

“We missed you.” 

Ellie whipped her head to stare at Aster. “We?”

“Yes,” Aster looped her arm around Ellie, “you’ve been texting both of us, don’t say you don’t miss us too.” 

Ellie kept jumping her eyes from one to the other. Her companions’ smile matched with a  _ look _ she just couldn’t decipher. 

A moan within her room has all of them looking away from one another in an instant. 

This was all so unexpected that Ellie starts hiccuping a laugh until the others join her. 

She supposed she wasn’t all that single and was going to enjoy this mingle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul is the biggest most precious himbo and a number one lesbian supporter

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
